(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking mechanism for doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms door lock guard for preventing unauthorized opening of a bolt type lock.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that individuals making an unauthorized entry through a locked door often gain entry by insertion of a flexible tool between the door and the doorjamb to force the bolt away from the doorjamb and into the door so that the door may be opened. Persons may also gain unauthorized entry into a house or building by forcing the door open.
Various designs for door lock guards are known. Generally speaking, the prior art door lock guards are unduly complicated, that is, they require a large number of parts and require intricate machining or bending of the parts. Moreover, some prior art door lock guards require that the door or doorjamb be altered substantially in order to affix the door lock guard. Other door lock guards require an inordinate amount of time for a carpenter to install the door lock guards. Other prior art door lock guards necessitate that the parts of the door lock guard be aligned very accurately and precisely in order for the door lock guard to function properly.
In general, prior art door lock guards include at least two parts. One part fits onto the doorjamb and the other part fits on the door which is adapted to fit within the doorjamb. Generally speaking, the part which is fitted on the doorjamb is quite different in design from the part fitted on the door. Thus, an entirely different set of tools or forming dies must be used in order to fabricate the two parts.
Examples of the door lock guards described above may be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 973,001; 1,853,456; 2,454,904; 3,271,063; 3,279,840; 3,290,081; 3,377,094; 3,405,962; 3,592,498; 3,764,173; 3,963,269.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door lock guard which prevents insertion of a flexible tool between the door and the doorjamb.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door lock guard which is compatible with conventional door locks and which does not require extensive alteration of the door or the doorjamb.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door lock guard which prevents insertion of a flexible tool between the door and the doorjamb from either side of the door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door lock guard having a first part which is affixed to the door and a second part which is affixed to the doorjamb, the first and second parts being identical so as to reduce fabrication time and tooling requirements.